monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Large Spider/Ashidaka
Ashidaka is a friendly Large Spider. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Here, take this jerky! It's not human meat, so relax!" (+1 Jerky) “Take some of my web! Don't use it for anything weird!" (+1 Spider Silk) “You seem to have a poor expression... Here, take this!" (+690G) “You face a lot of curses living in the desert. Will you give me a gold needle?" (Give Gold Needle?) *Yes - “Oh! How generous! Humans have such great character!" (+20 Affinity) *No - “Tough world we live in..." “I want to buy some clothes! Hey, give me some money!" (Give 414G?) *Yes - “Oh! How generous! Humans have such great character!" (+25 Affinity) *No - “Tough world we live in..." *Not enough money - “You don't have any money?! That's just sad!" “I'm hungry! Let me suck on that squid!" (Give Squid?) *Yes - “Oh! How generous! Humans have such great character!" (+30 Affinity) *No - “Tough world we live in…" “I am an arachne that closely resembles a spider! Well, you can tell that just by looking." “My sticky webs are very strong. Once you are wrapped up there no choice but to give up." “Each one of my legs are weapons. I swing them with incredible force." “I know a little bit of time magic. I am an arachne, even if I look like this." “Now, I will suck out your semen. I will be careful, so don't be afraid." “A tunnel was made in the mountains near Yamatai. It's no longer necessary to cross the mountains." “I also suck the blood of demi humans. Giant spiders are also known as great evil spirits, are they not?" “It seems the spider princess was killed by the 17th monster lord... Somehow the world got pretty confusing." “Seems like both humans and monsters are caught up in feudal wars. Well, it has nothing to do with me." “Who is that sword woman that dresses like a slut? Is she part of the succubus family or something?" “Do you know what I eat?" *Meat - “I do not eat meat. I am an arachne, so is that unusual?" *Vegetables - “There are no herbivorous arachne…" (-5 Affinity) *Human Semen - “Yeah, I eat human semen. Unlike other arachne, I don't eat meat." (+10 Affinity) “Do you know which is my hometown?" *Sabasa - “Sorry but I was not born in the desert. I have a different atmosphere than the monsters in this area, don't I? Actually, my family is from Yamatai. I also have the blood of specters." *Yamatai - “Yeah, my family is from Yamatai. I also have the blood of specters." (+10 Affinity) *Helgondo - “I don't think so! I'm nowhere close to the demons from the monster continent! Actually, my family is from Yamatai. I also have the blood of specters." “What do you think is the ideal number of limbs?" *4 - “I see... You don't get it. They say 4 is the number of death, it's bad luck." *8 - “You do understand. The number 8 opens up possibilities, it's good luck." (+10 Affinity) *100 - “Do you have a centipede fetish?! I hate them!" (-5 Affinity) “There have been a lot of chances to fight with insects recently... If you had to be prey to one, which would you choose?" *A spider - “So you do want to be wound in sticky thread after all?! You do understand!" (+10 Affinity) *A scorpion - “Doesn't a poisonous stinger sound painful? Is that something you are into?" *A centipede - “Huuuuh?! They have so many legs... I hate them." (-5 Affinity) “The one best suited for insect queen... What do you think?" *The spider princess - “So that's it after all. After all, strength is everything!" (+10 Affinity) *The queen ant - “She seems to have a good reputation. But I do not like her for some reason." *You - “Me?! I have no talent for that!" *Sonya - “Who?!" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "This place is big! But I won't lose my prey..." With Rachnee: Rachnee: "Oh? The same type? How unusual. Somehow I get the feeling you are different from the rest of us." Ashidaka: "That's because I am a specter. I am from Yamatai!" Rachnee: "Was that rude of me? Please forgive me." Ashidaka: "No, this is just how I normally talk." With Gob: Gob: "Oh, are you from Yamatai too?" Ashidaka: "That's right! I'm a yokai! I can extend my hair, and even my tongue!" Gob: "M-me too! Plus, I can extend my horns and eyebrows!" Ashidaka: "Well, I can also extend my nose and ears!" Sonya: "Just what are you competing over?" With Rachura: Rachura: "Oh my, so you're an open-air arachne too? From your appearance, I'd say you were born in the east." Ashidaka: "I came from Yamatai. I'm a yokai!" Rachura: "Yamatai doesn't discriminate against monsters, right? I wonder, does your hometown accept you as well?" Ashidaka: "They think spiders are good luck in the morning, so everything is all right. Although, they do try to kill them at night, when they're bad luck..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Insects Category:Spiders Category:Artist: SugaMon Category:Companions